


You Mean One More

by perfectsmudges



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bellarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, high school fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectsmudges/pseuds/perfectsmudges
Summary: This is the first chapter of You Mean One More :) Not too much bellarke happens here, mostly introductions. Slight angst in the next chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of You Mean One More :) Not too much bellarke happens here, mostly introductions. Slight angst in the next chapter.

When she first meets him, she's running late to her art class. She's cursing into her phone, which is sandwiched between her cheek and her shoulder, as her hands are tucking her shirt into her jeans. Raven's just laughing at her through the phone, and Clarke has never been closer to marching into her best friend's next class and hitting her with a book. She briefly tells Raven she has to go before shoving her phone into her bookbag and slinging the bag over her shoulder.

She loops her belt through her pale jeans and is putting the metal buckle into place when she runs into something, and her book bag falls over her shoulder, the contents spilling out onto the floor. She looks up and sees Bellamy Blake, and it takes everything in her body not to roll her eyes at him. She recognizes him from the black leather jacket and his messy black curls that too many girls in their grade drool over. She would admit that he was attractive if he didn't seem like such an asshole. She hurriedly shoves everything back into her bag, scoffing when he doesn't even bother to help her. 

"Hey, Princess." She looks up sharply at that, glaring at him, daring him to move first. But, with a frustrated groan, she realizes that she's already around five minutes late, and she moves past him quickly, purposefully bumping her shoulder into his, the shock on his face worth her shitty morning.

It's only been a month since school has started, but the new guy at school already runs the place.

Well, at least the female portion.

She's heard about him through gossip and Instagram posts and texts and calls and she really doesn't understand the hype. He's the cockiest asshole she's ever met in her life, and she thinks he's determined to ruin everyone's high school career. Okay, maybe she's overreacting, but she doesn't like him. At all.

She makes it through her first four periods before running into Octavia Blake at lunch. _Jesus, what is up with today?_

To be honest, Clarke is half expecting her to be a stone-cold bitch. Maybe she wants her to be. But Octavia is sweet and kind and funny, a polar opposite to her brother. So, she invites her to sit at the table.

Clarke introduces Octavia to the Monty, Jasper, Harper, Raven, and Lincoln (whom Octavia literally cannot stop staring at), all of who are kind and welcoming. 

“I actually just met Octavia a couple minutes ago,” Clarke explains. “I did meet her brother, Bellamy, who was a complete and total _asshat_-” she continues, the words slipping out before she can stop them. Luckily, Octavia just laughs.  
“I think you might be the only girl at this school who can resist my brother’s charm,” she responds, placing a hand on Clarke’s shoulder sarcastically. The group laughs and they continue to talk until the end of lunch.

At the end of the day, Clarke goes with the Blakes to their house to start on their new project in English. She doesn’t miss Bellamy’s dramatic sigh when Octavia tells him, nor does she miss the low _whatever the hell you want, Princess_ when she asks him if he can open the trunk for her to put her stuff in. She decides to let it go for now.

As the weeks pass on, Clarke learns a lot about Octavia. She learns that Bellamy has taken care of her ever since their mom had died eight years ago, despite the fact that they’re the same age. Clarke learns that Octavia can’t cook for shit, and that she hates the number nine, for some odd reason. Clarke also learns that Octavia is dangerously good at Brazilian jiu-jitsu and can throw a punch really well.

Octavia and Clarke become easy friends, and Octavia fits in with the rest of the group just fine as well.

As for Bellamy… well.

Bellamy and Clarke fall into a pattern of constant banter. Sometimes Clarke will be telling him to get his head out of his ass when Bellamy asks her what the psychology homework is, or Bellamy will lean over in his seat and make some comment about how she’s being a goody-two-shoes when Clarke raises her hand when she has the answer to a ridiculously hard question. It becomes a thing between them, and Clarke might almost say she enjoys it. But she doesn’t. Really.

While Clarke and Bellamy don’t really know a thing about each other, they continue to fight on a daily basis. And with Clarke and Octavia growing closer, everything starts to get back to normal.

And then her dad dies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy find that they may not hate each other as much as they thought they did :)

It happens on a Saturday in December. Clarke is sitting in front of her laptop with a cup of hot cocoa when she hears a knock on the door. She goes to answer it, her greeting dying in her throat when she sees them.

Two police officers, obviously uncomfortable, stand in her doorway. They give her a tight smile before asking, “Is Abigail Griffin home?” 

Clarke nods slowly, a question forming on her lips before her mom finds her frozen in the doorway.

“Clarke, why don’t you go upstairs for a minute?” Abby says, the uncomfortable grin on her face matching those of the officers at the door. Clarke wants to ask why, wants the officers to tell her what the hell is going on, but the warning in her mother’s eyes shuts her up. She nods and pads over to the stairs, walking slowly. She stops just around the corner, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall, listening closely.

“Mrs. Griffin, we regret to inform you that there has been an accident. Your husband, Jake-” Clarke hears her mother’s choked sob and panics. She grabs her phone and runs through the back door, her hands fumbling as she tries to dial the numbers into the phone.

Octavia picks up on the third ring. “Hey, Clarke, I was just about to- Hey, what’s wrong?” Clarke can’t stop sobbing long enough to respond, so Octavia just says, “Why don’t you come over?” Clarke mutters out a watery okay and hangs up. 

In the time that it takes to walk to the Blakes’ house, Clarke manages to stop crying. But when Octavia opens the door, her lip begins to tremble and the tears are falling again. 

“Oh, Clarke…” Octavia soothes, pulling Clarke into her arms and hugging her tight against her chest. 

At some point, they end up in Octavia’s room, side by side on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“I don’t know what to do,” Clarke admits, her eyes puffy and red, her hands still trembling slightly. And when Octavia promises her that it gets better, she thinks, _God, I hope so._

The week that follows is a blur. Clarke manages to get through her classes everyday, even as her classmates and her best friends look at her with pitying sympathy. Too many people ask if she’s doing alright. She nods, not bothering to acknowledge them further. 

But even her friends treat her like she’s made of glass, like she’ll break at a single touch. They seem to be avoiding her, afraid that one day she’ll snap. These days, being alone becomes the default. 

And then she realizes that not even Bellamy wants to talk to her. Bellamy, who can’t go a single day without making fun of her outfits, who takes pleasure in calling her names and embarrassing her. She confronts him after school.

“I’m not avoiding you,” Bellamy says, not even bothering to look up from his textbook.

“You haven’t said any more than three words to me this week. Stop acting like you haven’t gone out of your way not to talk to me,” Clarke retorts, her arms crossed in front of her chest childishly.

Bellamy sighs and closes his textbook, finally looking up at her. “Look, Princess, no one is actively trying to avoid you. They’re just giving you space. You should let them.” 

“I don’t need space, Bellamy.”

“Really? Is that why you’ve been hiding? Clarke, you barely even leave the house. People ask how you’re doing and you push them away. Your best friends invite you to sit with them and you leave them to sit alone. You complain that everyone is avoiding you when you’re doing the exact same thing. So, I’m sorry if you think everyone hates you, but if you would just let them help you-”

“I _can’t!_ God, Bellamy, I can’t. You wanna know what my dad was doing the day he died? He was out buying the paints I asked him for because I had forgotten to start my art project that was due the next week. I had asked him. I was stupid enough to make him go to the fucking **store** that day.” She’s crying now, her hands clutching her arms, her body shaking with the force of her sobs. “He’s dead. Because of _me_. And I can’t-”

“Hey,” Bellamy says, tilting her chin up with his hand. “Clarke, this is not your fault. I need you to believe me. Things like this happen everyday, okay? This is not your burden to bear.”

Clarke nods reluctantly, burying her face into Bellamy’s shirt, clinging to the fabric and sobbing into his chest. He rests his chin on her head and runs his hands through her hair. He tells her that he’s got her, and she believes him.

After that day, there seems to be some sort of unspoken agreement between them. Their banter has something of a fondness and their muttered insults are more playful. Clarke discovers that she might not hate Bellamy as much as she thought she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff, primarily based on the views of Bellamy and Clarke's friends. A few new characters are introduced here. Let me know what you'd like to see of this story in the long run :)

Bellamy and Clarke’s newfound sort of friendship does not go unnoticed by their friends. Both groups notice that something is up.

“This is weird,” Octavia mutters, Raven and Lincoln making their own grunts of agreement next to her. They’re watching Bellamy and Clarke from the other side of the library. Bellamy says something to her and Clarke laughs, shoving his arm playfully. Clarke reaches across him and takes a chip from his bag, and Bellamy swats at her arm, Clarke shrugging and stealing another chip. Bellamy rolls his eyes and hands her the chip bag before nudging her with his pen and asking her another question about the homework.

“What the fuck…?” says a voice to Raven’s right. The three glance at him, a scrawny kid with brown hair and a beyond-bored expression. There’s a guy next to him who seems slightly more friendly.

“Hey, Murphy. Guys, this is Murphy and Miller. They’re pretty close friends of Bellamy. Anyway, something is up with them,” Octavia says, looking pointedly at her own brother and Clarke, who are now in a pretty heated debate about something. It’s probably about ice cream flavors or something stupid like that.

“I’m guessing that’s Clarke?” Miller asks, tilting his head in observation. “Jesus, are they in love or something?” 

Octavia laughs at that. “You would assume so. It’s ironic; they were at each others’ throats just a few days ago,” she explains. Lincoln smiles at her, and she blushes.

“No way?” Murphy deadpans, turning to face Octavia. “Every time we’ve asked him to hang out with us, he’s bailed. Said he had plans with Clarke. I assumed she was his new fling or something.”

“God, this is so weird,” Raven adds, shaking her head in amusement. “I think we should interrogate them.” She’s only half joking, but smiles when Murphy nods in agreement.

The group exchanges numbers and they part. Octavia makes a group chat.

O: hey y’all. this is octavia

JM: so this is actually happening? lmfao

O: ok so like what do we even ask them ???

NM: idk. well i really wanna know when this even began so start off with that ig?

R: ok well i wanna know if they’re boning bc HOLY JESUS their sexual tension-

L: Raven, why is everything about sex with you-

O: thats what im saying

R: HEY you both can be quiet smfh,, just cus y’all dont have the balls to ask each other out doesnt mean you can be meanies >:(

O: i hate u

R: but im right tho-

O: this conversation is definitely over

R: heyyy you cant run away from the truth

O: go ahead and try to stop me. GOODBYE RAVEN

R: >:(((

-oOo-

The next morning, Clarke walks into school and is at her locker when Raven and Octavia approach her.

“ _ Sooooo _ …” Octavia begins. Clarke stares at her for awhile.

“ _ Sooooo _ , what?” she responds. Octavia rolls her eyes.

“ _ Sooooo _ , what’s going on with you and Bellamy?” she clarifies. Clarke nearly chokes.

Her breath hitches. “What do you mean, ‘what’s going on with you and Bellamy’? We’re just friends, O,” Clarke responds, Octavia rolling her eyes yet again.

“Are you guys, like, fucking or something?” Raven adds. Clarke actually does choke this time, and Octavia rolls her eyes for a third time.

_ I wish _ , Clarke thinks, followed by a  _ wait what the FUCK Clarke  _ and a  _ stop this bullshit NOW _ . “You guys are being weird, and I’m gonna be late for art, so I’m just gonna…” Clarke says uncomfortably, turning on her heel and walking away. Raven and Octavia are laughing behind her. She flips them off.

It’s not like she and Bellamy are dating or anything. Yeah, okay, she’s thought about it before, but it’d make things awkward. Besides, Bellamy doesn’t like her like that. And she  _ definitely _ does not like him like that either.

-oOo-

In psychology, Miller and Murphy hover over Bellamy’s desk before class starts.

“So what’s up with you and that girl?” Murphy asks. “Clarke, right?”

“Yeah, Clarke. What about her?”

“You guys have been getting pretty close lately. Are you hooking up or something?” Miller continues.

“Wait, what? Clarke is one of Octavia’s best friends, and one of mine. But it’s not like what you think it is,” Bellamy responds, defensive. “Plus, that’d be weird.”

Murphy and Miller exchange suspicious glances and retreat to their seats when the bell rings.

  
Bellamy wonders what it would be like to be in a relationship with Clarke Griffin. He wonders what it would be like to be in a serious relationship with  _ anyone _ , for that matter. The thought makes him uncomfortable and he shifts in his seat. He decides not to think about it for the rest of the day. 


End file.
